Mad Love
by Rubywolfsbane
Summary: Harley gets fed up with the Joker and decides to get rid of Batman once and for all, or try to at least.


Mad Love

Harley looked up at the Joker as he scribbled on the papers at his desk. He had been plotting and planning all night and she just wanted to spend some time with him.

"Come on Mistah J, Don't you wanna rev up your Harley," Harley said, wrapping her arms around the Joker, causing him to hit her.

"Not right now Harls," he responded angrily, not taking his eyes off of his papers even for a moment.

"Alright Mistah J," she mumbled and stormed out of the room to the weapons room in their hideout.

"It's all Bat brain's fault that Mistah J never spends time with me anymore. But you know what? I'm gonna blow the bat brains out of that stupid bat's head," she fumed angrily, while grabbing up all the weapons she could carry.

She stormed out of their hideout, hopped in a van and drove to the museum. She climbed her way to the top and started assembling a bomb, waiting for the Bat to show up. Low and behold he did, just as she was finishing the assembly.

"Ah Batsy, you're here. Just the Bat I wanted to see," Harley said as she grabbed her hammer and started attacking Batman. He blocked all of her hits, until she swung low and caused him to fall over. That was when she got on top of him and the rage took over.

"It's your fault! It's all your fault you stupid Bat! You're the reason Mistah J spends all his time plotting and ignoring me!" she said, hitting him repeatedly, blood starting to drip from his nose.

"Harley!" She heard a voice from behind her call. She would know that voice anywhere. Puddin.

She stopped for a moment and turned to see the Joker running along the rooftop to her. She felt the tears that had started to flow from anger dripping down her face and ruining her makeup.

"Mistah J, why are you even here? I'm doing it, I'm going to kill the bat so we can be together forever puddin, no more bat type distractions."

That was when the Joker hit her so hard she fell off of Batman. She held the side of her face and then jumped back towards Batman, who was starting to get up.

"Harls what have I told you about the bat? We need each other. Now go back to the van and wait for me there," the Joker told her, his tone borderline insane as he kicked her to get her away from Batman.

She wouldn't listen to him this time though. She wouldn't have her pudding ignore her again. She took one of the knives she had strapped to her thigh and threw it between the two men who were angrily staring at each other. The Joker turned to look at Harley and sighed, as if he was don't dealing with her.

"Not again Mistah J! You will pay attention to me this time!" She screeched, not realizing that Batman was coming up behind the Joker.

Batman tackled the Joker to the ground, causing Harley to scream and attack Batman. Batman just shook her off and put a pair of handcuffs on the joker. Next he tackled Harley, and put her into a pair as well. The Jokers face seemed to have gained a bruise from being hit off the ground, and Harley was starting to feel the effects of her rage subside into a pain in her stomach when she realized that the Joker would never truly love her. Batman put them in a truck to be transported to Arkham Asylum, and that's when the Joker started talking again.

"Harls, you know I love you right?" Joker said quietly. Harley wouldn't look at him.

"Pooh, what do you say we have some fun with the driver?" He nudged her and smiled when she turned to look at him. She wasn't smiling though. "Come on kiddo, you wanted to spend time with me right? So let's spend time together." His grin got even bigger when she smiled a little.

They took one of the other knives Harley had strapped to her leg and opened the handcuffs. Then the Joker went up to the front of the truck and pulled the truck off the road and brought the driver into the back. Together, they took the knife to the driver, making him scream and making the Joker and Harley laugh in rapture.

Once they were covered in blood, the Joker wrapped his arms around Harley and pulled her close. "What should we do now pooh?"

Harley's smile turned to one of lust. "Wanna rev up your Harley?"

"I thought you'd never ask," the Joker said, making things get hot, steamy and bloody.

.


End file.
